Bleach: Izanagi No Tsurugi
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: In his greatest time of need, Kurosaki Ichigo's true destiny unfolds before his very eyes. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters though I kinda' wish I did


**Bleach: Izanagi No Tsurugi**

**(Summary: In his greatest time of need, Kurosaki Ichigo's true destiny unfolds before his very eyes. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters though I kinda' wish I did)**

**Chapter 1: Swordsman Of Fate**

"Dammit.... Dammit all to hell...." Ichigo cursed as he coughs out blood and watches helplessly as Aizen casually steps over the fallen, bloodied form of the massive 7th Division captain, Komomura Saijin and starts walking towards Ichigo.

After Komomura and the other shinigamis and Vizards volunteered to protect Ichigo from seeing Aizen's shikai, the subsitute shinigami was attacked and drawn into a battle with Ichimaru Gin.

The battle against the renegade 3rd Division captain had been long and hard with Gin proving himself to be quite a formidable foe especially when he donned his mask and released his Resureccion form of a hollowfied nine-tailed fox he called Vulpino Loco.

Ichigo managed to defeat Gin somehow but the battle took it's toll on him. Blood leaked from the various injuries inflicted by Gin and by the time he turned to face Aizen, he was already getting weak and lightheaded from loss of blood.

On the other hand, Aizen still looked fresh and relatively unscathed even after battling a number of captain class opponents whom he merely toyed with and for some unknown reasons, left alive though they were lying on the ground unconscious and with serious injuries.

Even if he did manage to get to Unohana in time, he seriously doubt that Aizen would just allow her to heal him just like that.

Things aren't really looking all that good for him. If Aizen showed Ichigo his shikai, it's all over for them all.

"It's over Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said with a smile as he steps in front of the substitute shinigami. "Although you fought valiantly, it was all meaningless. It will still be me who will emerge victorious."

"G-Go to hell." Ichigo rasps out defiantly.

Aizen chuckles as he draws his zanpaktou. "Defiant till the end I see. Fare thee well. Shatter...."

**_"Ichigo...."_**

Ichigo froze as Zangetsu spoke his name. In an instant, he was drawn to his inner world where the manifestation of his zanpaktou stood waiting for him.

"Old man Zangetsu.... What's going on? Not that I mind but why'd you bring me down here in the middle of such an important fight?" The subsitute shinigami asked.

**_"I can assure you Ichigo that the reason I brought you here is significantly important."_** The zanpaktou spirit replied as he walks past his master with a far-off look in his eyes as if he was observing something or someone from a distance. **_"Sosuke Aizen. Truly a fearsome opponent to be reckoned with. I fear that with so many aspects to his powers, my own abilities may not be enough."_**

"So what the hell are you saying old man? That I can't beat Aizen?" Ichigo asks angrily. "Coz if you are, then you can take that and shove it up yo...."

**_"I did not say you are unable to defeat Aizen. I merely said that my abilities will not be enough to accomplish the task."_** Zangetsu said, turning around and gives Ichigo a serious look. **_"Ichigo.... If truth were to be told, you have already achieved mastery over my powers. But as I've also mentioned, my powers may not be enough against Aizen. And continous use of your Hollow powers against Aizen may cause more harm then good because he still has control over the Hougokyu and there's a chance he might use it to control you in that form."_**

"So if you're not gonna be enough and I can't use my hollow powers, what else can I do? I can't just let the bastard do as he pleases now can I?" Ichigo growls.

**_"I'm sure you realize that would be be a serious mistake. So that's where WE come in."_** Another distinctively female voice said.

Ichigo looks towards the source of the voice and sees a pair of figures step out from behind one of the buildings of his inner world.

The first figure was a hauntingly beautiful female who had long, black hair with red streaks and wore her long black and red kimono rather loosely which showed off her cleavage and a creamy white thigh. The back of her kimono had an intricate design of a burning tree amidst a thunderstorm. She also held a long, ornate pipe in between her ruby red lips and wore sandals on her feet.

The second figure however was all too familiar to Ichigo.

"Muramasa!!!" Ichigo snarls as he leaps back and grasps his zanpaktou. "What the hell are YOU doing in here?!?"

**_"Goodness me. The boy doesn't seem to like you very much does he Muramasa San?"_** The female said with a chuckle as she takes a puff of her pipe.

The renegade zanpaktou nods sagely at this as he regards his former enemy. **_"Perfectly understandable since we had conflicts on our differences in the past. Though I doubt he'd react any differently once he hears who YOU are."_**

**_"Hehe.... I suppose you're right about that."_** The female answered with a small chuckle.

"What are you two babbling about?" Ichigo demanded with his hand still on his sword before turning to the female with a scowl. "And who exactly are you?"

**_"I see that you still don't recognize me do you? I don't really blame you. You've only felt my flames but haven't actually seen me in this form and on such a casual opportunity like this."_** The female said as she took another puff of her pipe. Ichigo could've sworn that he saw a spark then a burst of flame (kinda like using a lighter) from the smoking implement. **_"As for my name, you may call me.... Raika."_**

_".....Raika? Where have I heard that na...!!!"_ Ichigo started to think before realization sets in as he leaps back further and draws his zanpaktou. "You're Amagai's zanpaktou! Look.... If you're here for revenge, this is a really bad time.... Maybe we could put this off till...."

**_"Relax gaki. As far as I'm concerned, that business has already been resolved so I'm not here to fight you."_** The newly identified Raika replied. **_"As a matter of fact, I'm here to assist you."_**

"Is that right? What about him?" Ichigo gestures warily towards Muramasa.

**_"How I managed to return from the abyss is a story that requires a bit of time to tell. And like Raika, I'm also here to offer my assistance."_** Muramasa answered. **_"I have no interest in getting revenge for something that was entirely beyond my control. I can only hope that by helping you win this war, I can redeem my honor for all the wrong that I have done."_**

"Are you guys serious? Why should I believe you? You did try to kill me before so what's to stop you from doing it again?" Ichigo stated.

**_"If you don't believe them, then believe me Ichigo."_** Zangetsu spoke up as he appeared next to Ichigo and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. **_"They mean you no harm and are really here to assist you. And if I have to, I'll destroy them myself if they try to harm you."_**

"Woah there old man. Doesn't it strike you as wierd that two other zanpaktous which incidentally belongs to my fallen enemies, suddenly pop outta nowhere to help me?" Ichigo asks. "Besides, you're supposed to be my zanpaktou, remember? If taking them means losing you, then they can just forget about it."

Raika gives Zangetsu a significant look. **_"You haven't told the boy about his heritage yet, have you?"_**

**_"Not yet. I was waiting for the right time and opportunity to do so and I believe THIS qualifies as the right time and opportunity."_** Zangetsu answered.

"My heritage? Now what are you talking about?" Ichigo asks, more confused then ever.

**_"Only members of Seireitei's first royal family were known to have the ability to control multiple zanpaktous simultaneously. Were you anyone else Ichigo, Raika and Muramasa wouldn't even be here. But the fact that they're here and offering you their services proves that you have royal blood flowing in your veins. Accepting their assistance would be similar to accepting additional albeit powerful retainers and you could still call upon my powers."_** Zangetsu explained to Ichigo.

"What? W-Wait a sec here.... If I have royal blood, then that means...." Ichigo stammers.

**_"Your time here draws short Kurosaki Ichigo."_** Muramasa interrupts curtly. **_"Sosuke Aizen is a threat who must be stopped at all cost for the sake of all existence. So I ask you. Will you hold on to your foolish pride and lose everything? Or will you embrace the unknown and be your world's salvation?"_**

Ichigo took only a moment to make his decision. Despite his history with the two zanpaktous, he also knew firsthand how powerful they were. If Zangetsu couldn't do the job alone, then they'd certainly be a big help.

"Alright, let's go for it. But after this, I want some answers." Ichigo said as he lowers his zanpaktou. "For now though, what do I have to do?"

**_"Just stand still."_** Zangetsu replied and nods towards the other two zanpaktou spirits who materializes their sword forms and stabs Ichigo before he could react.

Immediately, Ichigo could feel reiatsu as hot as fire start flowing into his body. A heat so excruciating that he couldn't help but scream out in pain.

**_"Endure Kurosaki Ichigo. You have to endure this bonding so you can properly utilize our powers."_** Raika's voice echoed through the haze of pain and somehow sounding soothing to Ichigo.

After a few moments, the pain subsides and is replaced by a warm afterglow. This time, Muramasa spoke. **_"The bonding is complete so you may now utilize our powers. Though in your current condition, I don't reccomend overexerting yourself."_**

"I may not have a choice in the matter especially since I'm fighting Aizen." Ichigo stated as he feels himself start to fade away from his mindscape.

**_"You've got guts gaki. I'm glad I made the right choice when I picked you to be my new partner."_** Raika said with a smile.

**_"Indeed. Kurosaki Ichigo is proving himself to be worthy so we have chosen well."_** Muramasa seconded.

Zangetsu nods sagely before speaking. _"Go then Ichigo and show this man what it means to threaten everything we hold sacred. Give him and the entire world a demonstration of the power we possess."_

(Back in the real world)

"....Fare thee well. Shatter...."

"Whisper, Yakujochu Muramasa."

The command was given so softly that Aizen didn't hear it. But it's effects were immediate as Aizen found himself unable to activate his shikai.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aizen asks with a frown as he stares at his zanpaktou. A moment ago, he was about to release Kyoka Suigetsu. But an odd purple energy emanating from Kurosaki Ichigo somehow neutralized it and even tried to wrest control from him. How did the boy manage to do that?

A sudden surge of reiatsu just to his right causes the renegade captain to jump back just in time to avoid the purple energy blast. Aizen turns and sees a strange looking man wearing a fur lined coat who was lowering his hand which had long fingernails.

**_"You truly are a formidable and dangerous foe Sosuke Aizen. Yours should have been the shining example of the bonds between zanpaktou and shinigami. Yet you twisted it and made it into something hideous. For that reason alone, I cannot let you live."_** The mysterious man said emotionlessly.

"Are you the one who disrupted my powers and tried to wrest control of my zanpaktou?" Aizen asks, looking calmer then he actually felt. But he was answered by another voice, this one female, who spoke from behind him.

**_"Goen Ryuga."_** At these words, lightning strikes the ground around Aizen and he soon found himself surrounded by large pillars of flames. He turns and sees a dark haired woman in a black-red kimono and smoking a pipe walk through the flames.

**_"Personally speaking, I don't really see the need to answer a corpse's question."_** The mysterious woman said, blowing out smoke rings. **_"And you're gonna be as dead as they come anyways so why bother asking?"_**

"....I see." Aizen said simply as he watches Kurosaki Ichigo struggle to his feet out of the corner of his eye and noting with interest, the two new zanpaktous which appears sheathed at the substitute shinigami's waist. He then looks back at his mysterious opponents. "You two must be the physical manifestations of zanpaktou spirits."

Another spirit appears besides the woman. This one resembled a middle aged man wearing a black cloak and amber glasses. **_"And how did you come to that conclusion?"_**

"From your unusual powers and from the new zanpaktous that Kurosaki has sheathed at his side." Aizen answered evenly as he looks at Kurosaki Ichigo. "Interesting. So that means this boy is a member of the first family."

Ichigo stiffens at this. How did the bastard know about it? "That won't help you now teme. You're not gonna get away this time." He growls.

"My apologies, but I beg to disagree." Aizen stated with a small smile as three rifts opens above the fake Karakura Town skies. From the rifts, beams of Negacion comes down and engulfs Aizen, a still battling Wonderweiss and the seriously wounded Ichimaru Gin.

"No! Not again! Getsuga Tenshou!!" Ichigo snarls in rage as he unleashes a powerful blast from Zangetsu which only bounces off the Negacion.

"It's useless.... Inside this Negacion, I can't harm you but neither can you harm me." Aizen stated as he looks around the battlefield. "I must admit that your being a member of the Royal Family and this unexpected loss of personell was not part of my calculations which is why I will withdraw for now. But rest assured that I will be back with an army and the King's Key will be mine. There is nothing you can do to change that. Untill then...."

_**"Tsk.... I hate it when people up and leave like that. It's just plain rude."**_ Raika said as she disperses her flames and taps the ashes out from her pipe.

_**"Aizen will require some time to rebuild his forces. His losses here seems to be quite severe."**_ Muramasa added as he looks around. _**"It will also give us time to train Kurosaki in the use of our powers."**_

_**"Aizen still has the Hogyoku though. We may have even less time then we think."**_ Zangetsu opined.

"Dammit! I shouldn't have let him get away like that!! I shouldn't...." Ichigo ranted until his vision starts to blur as he feels himself slipping from consciousness. The last thing he sees is another portal opening and a familiar looking dark haired shinigami calling out his name in concern.

"Ichigo!!!"

Author's Notes: Here you go guys. A new story I've been cooking up for you. As usual, R&R please :)


End file.
